Friends
by Vaporwatergirl
Summary: What happens when the train abruptly stops


Friends  
  
This year started like all the rest, except for one thing Harry Potter and Ron Wesley went on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione looked in every compartment until she got to the last one she sat down alone in the compartment and looked out the window and wondered were are Harry and Ron. Then the compartment door flew open she looked at who it was and none other then Draco Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Gyole. Draco started to say "Well if it isn't Miss Granger" "Back off Malfoy" "Isn't it about time we start on a first name basis?" "Well I m not the one who started this now was I" "You are so right, may we sit down?" "Only if you promise not to do anything gross" "Deal" they made their way to the seat on the other side of Hermione. Hermione looked at them and could see that Draco was getting smushed between Crabbe and Gyole since their so large. Hermione gave out a sigh and scoot over and motioned Draco to sit by her. Draco did and gave a sigh of relief and sat down. They were sat in silence until the train came to an abrupt stop, making Crabbe and Gyole fall on Hermione and Draco. Draco pushed Crabbe off him and tried to pull Gyole off Hermione. Hermione couldn't breath and Gyole was awake but didn't move he figured Draco would be pleased with him for destroying the mudblood. What Gyole didn't know was that it was making Draco very mad that he wouldn't get up so he took out his wand and said Wingardium Liviosia; this made Gyole float off Hermione and landed next to Crabbe. Draco ran to Hermione to see if she was okay, Hermione grabbed Draco's sleeve and said "I was so scared, Draco I couldn't breathe I could feel myself slipping away and then I saw a white light" Hermione started breaking into tears. Draco held her while she was crying into his shoulders, after a long time crying Hermione fell asleep, her head resting on Draco's shoulder. Draco gave Gyole a glare then he said "What were you trying to do to her, kill her" "Yes" "May I ask why?" "Because you always spoke ill of her until now" "Both of you leave now" Draco yelled fearing he woke Hermione up but then he looked down and she was still fast asleep. About an hour after someone came on the speaker phone and said "We are having difficulties with the train but we are in no danger, so please be calm and do something to waste the time," Hermione woke up and ask what happened and why they were stopped, Draco told her everything that happened and when he was finished the guy on the speaker phone came on and said in a hurried voice "Everyone lock the doors now we have a trespasser on the train that's not supposed to be here, to your knowledge he is a very bad person so I must ask you too lock your doors." Draco looked the door but not the kind of lock where you can get in by saying Alohomora, but needed a key to get in which he only has. Hermione turned out the lights so if the guy comes back this far then he would expect nobody was in there. "Why did you do that, the guy on the speaker phone said to lock the doors when he was on the train" "I know that but we can always try, anyway if it doesn't work we still have the lock door" "True" Draco sat down across from Hermione and looked at her, Hermione had grabbed his hand and he could feel her shaking. "Are you okay" Draco asked "I'm so scared Draco" "I know me too" "You are" "Yep" "That makes me feel a lot better" "I'm glad" "Hey Draco" "Yes" "I know this is sorta out there but I've been wanting to tell you that I Love you" "Hermione I didn't know how to tell you but I love you too" "Really" "Really," Hermione got up and hugged Draco. They were like that for a long time until they heard a thump on their door, then it became a knocking sound and then it got louder and louder until the door broke down. Both of them screamed, they were holding on to each other, Draco put his arm out and he touched something then they ended up in the Great Hall. Hermione said a little still shaking up "The thing you touched must have been a porteky" "It must have," Dumbledore anounsed "that school will be closed until after New Years, so I must wish you a safe trip home" Everyone took a portekey to get home but Hermione and Draco both went to Hermione's house since Draco didn't want to go home to his abusive Father. Draco and Hermione had a wounderfull extra break off, then after getting to know each other they were declared boyfriend and girlfriend. The End 


End file.
